Overdose
by kanna-chan94
Summary: SEQUEL TO HUMAN. PLEASE READ RE-WRITTEN ENDING OF THAT BEFORE THIS. A year after Doukoku's defeat, Kotoha is back in the States, where she finds everything she knew has changed. She must help a stranger she met by chance who travelled to the past to save his future. Alex/Kotoha, Takeru/Mako


**A/N:** **Hello to all my readers, favoriters, subscribers, and all that fun stuff! Welcome to the third - and possibly final fic in the series; I'm still debating - Overdose! I'm slightly tweaking timelines a bit because Shinkenger needs to have a timeline that will work with First Class that will work with Days of Future Past. Frick, that's a mouthful. Did any of that make sense to you? No? Good, because I don't really get it either. Well, I'm sure that will work itself out so that we can all understand it. Eventually. Eh, probably not.**

**WARNING: You're about to see some MAJOR OOC-ness in this chapter from Charles's end. He's going to say some things that he would NEVER EVER SAY IN A MILLION YEARS. It broke my heart writing out those parts, but it will make for some emotional moments (I hope).**

**kanna does NOT own _X-Men_ or _Samurai Sentai__ Shinkenger_. kanna did see _X-Men: Days of Future Past_ and thought it was so awesome that she NEEDS to see it again**

**Let's get this show on the road with this super special awesome sequel/conclusion/whatever you feel like calling it!**

* * *

**Xavier Mansion,**** U.S.A.**

"I know it's a lot to take in," Hank started after Kotoha stared at him in shock for a solid five minutes. They were still in the kitchen of the Xavier mansion. Daichi found Hank's dog, Bear, and was so happy to be reunited with his friend. The two dogs went to a corner of the kitchen and started playing with each other.

"You did this?" Kotoha asked. She was stunned. "So when Charles said he could still hear them..."

"He was hearing the thoughts of all the mutants out there. They were so scared and so alone. Charles couldn't take it. I didn't know what to do. I made the serum. I just didn't think about the psychological effects it would have."

"Do Alex and Sean know?"

"They're in Vietnam. They haven't written to us or anything. We don't know where they're stationed. There's no way to reach them. Well, not without Cerebro. And with Charles being in the state he's in-"

"I could try to use Cerebro."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hank roared. Kotoha gasped. She couldn't remember ever hearing Hank shout before or after he became Beast. But when he shouted, he sounded more like Beast and less like Hank. Hank realized what happened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that. I'm still getting used to this. Anyway, you shouldn't. Charles is the strongest telepath we both know of. I don't know much about telepathy, but I have a feeling Charles wouldn't want you to use it."

Kotoha was about to question Hank's reasoning before she decided against it. "So this serum of yours suppresses mutations? Meaning...?"

"Meaning that by the end of the day, I'll go back to my old, blue, furry self, Charles will have his telepathy back in full force - more or less - and he will no longer be able to walk until he has another dose of serum."

Kotoha's gaze fell. Clearly, she picked a bad time to come. "I'll leave, then. Let me know when things get better."

"What?"

"There's nothing I can do. Charles is-"

"You can stay here. Anything's better than being here alone. I could use the company. Besides, who knows? Maybe you can knock some sense into him."

"I don't want to cause-"

"Kotoha, this is pretty much your second home. You're not causing anyone trouble."

Kotoha wasn't exactly put at ease, but she let it slide when she asked, "How long has this been going on? This whole thing with Charles and the serum and...everything?"

"It's been so quiet around here," Hank sighed. "I've started to lose track of time. All I can tell you is that it's been going on for a while." Kotoha sighed. "We haven't heard anything from Raven or Erik, if that's what you're wondering."

"I have," Kotoha muttered. Hank gaped at her. "Not directly, though. Like I said, they've been making headlines in Japan." Kotoha got up and went to one of her bags. Hank followed her. She opened up a pocket and pulled out a Japanese newspaper that had a picture of Erik on the front page. In prison get-up. She handed it to Hank who stared at it with wide, confused eyes.

"Kotoha, I can't read this. I have no idea what anything says," Hank said as he stared at the paper.

"I know that. I'm going to give you the short version of the translation," Kotoha replied. "Let's just say that Erik's assassination of your president was one of the more recent things to make headlines in Japan. Does Charles know?"

"Well, we do have a TV. And we get the paper. Chances are pretty good that Charles knows. I don't think you'd have to be a telepath to get updates on current events." Hank and Kotoha both sighed.

Another glass shattered upstairs. "Good G-d, how many glasses does he have up there?" Kotoha asked. Yet another glass shattered. "You know what? Don't answer that. I don't think I want to know. How do you sleep with that noise?"

"Get used to it, I guess." Hank sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Are you hungry? Airplane food isn't exactly great."

Kotoha could see that Hank was still bothered by the topic at hand and didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry. What is there to eat? I can cook something. It won't be as good as Mako's-"

"That reminds me. How are the other Shinkengers?"

"I haven't talked to them in a while. Last I heard, Mako went with her parents to Hawaii and she's working as a waitress at a restaurant there. Takeru is studying English at a university in Japan, Genta is traveling the world to learn more about the different types of seafood, and Ryuunosuke is doing more kabuki."

"What about Chiaki?"

Kotoha looked down. "We don't talk anymore." Hank could tell that he touched a nerve with that question when Kotoha asked, "What is there to eat? I'll cook something."

"There's not a ton of food. I've done most of the shopping, but cooking isn't exactly my forte. I haven't burned anything, but the food has started to become the same after a while." Hank and Kotoha got up and Hank opened up the fridge to reveal eggs, some vegetables that didn't look very good, and something that Kotoha couldn't identify at all. There were some drinks in the refrigerator, as well. "There's some other stuff in the pantry, too. I haven't had the chance to go shopping this week. Let's get going."

"Are you sure it's okay to just leave the professor here?"

"I don't like doing it anymore than you do, but we don't really have a choice. You don't really know your way around New York. And don't call him that. There's no professor here. There hasn't been one here for three months."

"Three months?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Let's go."

"But your serum-"

"It's the early in the afternoon. The serum is going to wear off at some point in the evening. As long as we're back before then, I'll be fine."

"I don't feel comfortable just leaving Charles here. I'll call a cab. I just need the name of the store, a shopping list, and some money."

"What are you thinking about making?"

"Something simple, like ramen noodles with beef."

"Sounds tasty."

* * *

That line at the store was took forever. Well, it was really half an hour, but the store that Kotoha had visited with Raven and Hank before had done a lot of renovating, and it took Kotoha a long time to find everything on Hank's list. Kotoha really wished she hadn't turned down Hank's offer of going to the store with her, but she knew that it was probably a bad idea to just leave Charles by himself in the current state he was in. She silently wished that her telepathy was strong enough so that she could handle Cerebro and use it to reach Alex, Sean, or...anyone. Heck, even Erik or Raven would be fine.

Someone had to be there for Charles. Hank's sanity couldn't take anymore. Hank hid it well, but Kotoha could see that he was bothered by everything that was going on. He wouldn't vent anything to Kotoha at all. She sighed as she got a cab and gave the driver an address close to the mansion so that she could walk the rest of the way and that the driver wouldn't figure out where the mansion was and then reveal the location to people Kotoha didn't even want to think about.

When Kotoha got out of the cab a few minutes later, she paid the cab driver and it started to rain. Hard. Kotoha cursed to herself in Japanese as she walked up to the mansion. It was a pretty quiet walk until she heard Hank's mind scream, "What the fuck is going on? Who is this guy?"

Kotoha's walk turned into a run, and she was at the front door of the mansion in less than a minute. She was soaked from head to toe, but she didn't care. She yanked open the door before she came inside and closed the door behind her. She saw Hank in his blue form on top of what had to be a very expensive chandelier as he tried to avoid what looked like a familiar person to Kotoha. He had claws made out of bone, not metal, but nonetheless, Kotoha remembered him. "_Logan?_" Kotoha gasped. "What are you doing here?"

The person turned around. So it _was_ Logan. "Kotoha, you know this guy?" Hank asked in a way that sounded more like a growl.

"Kotoha?" Logan gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first."

"I'm looking for the professor."

"There's no professor here!" Hank growled from atop the chandelier. "Do we have to spell it out for you?"

She was about to say something before she heard a familiar voice ask, "Hank? What's going on down here?" Everyone looked for the source of the sound, only to find the source coming down the stairs.

Charles.

"Professor?" Logan asked. The professor looked terrible. He looked worse than the time that Kotoha had seen him from when he grabbed Hank. Charles wore his dressing gown and looked incredibly disheveled and drunk.

Charles winced at what Logan said. "Please," Charles said. "Don't call me that."

"Professor?" Kotoha asked. She set down the bags from the store by the door and hesitantly took a few steps towards Logan and Hank.

"You know this guy?" Hank asked.

Charles squinted as he came down the stairs. "Yeah, he looks slightly familiar," he answered. He then took in the scene before him and yelled, "Get off the bloody chandelier, Hank!"

Hank did as he was asked and Logan gaped at the professor going down the stairs. Logan asked, "You can walk?"

"You're a rather perceptive one."

"I thought Erik-"

"It's funny, because if you're so perceptive, you would have noticed our sign on the way in."

Kotoha looked confused. "Sign?" she asked. "What sign? I didn't see any-"

"This is private property, my friends. I'm going to have to ask him," Charles gestured to Hank, "to ask you two to leave."

Kotoha swallowed hard. She understood where Charles was coming from - not really, because she had never been drunk out of her mind - but his words still hurt. "Kotoha stays," Hank growled. "As for the guy here," Hank gestured to Logan, "I'd be more than happy to escort him out."

"About that. It's going to be kind of hard to get me to leave," Logan said. "You see, I was sent here for you."

"Sent?" Kotoha asked. "By who? Did you get a job with the government and you're trying to take the school down? Not that it hasn't already been, but-" Charles gave Kotoha an unusually harsh glare, and Kotoha stopped talking. However, she did look into Logan's mind to find something that was truly unbelievable. She could tell that what Logan was about to say next was the truth; no matter how unbelievable it was.

"Tell whoever it is that sent you that I'm busy," Charles said.

"That's going to be a little tricky," Logan commented, "because the person who sent me here was you."

"What?" Charles asked.

"About fifty years from now."

"'Fifty years from now,' like in the future fifty years from now?"

"Yeah."

Charles laughed before he growled, "Piss off."

"He's telling the truth," Kotoha said quietly.

"If you had your powers, you'd know that," Logan added.

"How do you know I don't have my powers?" Charles asked. "Who are you? Are you CIA?"

"I told you who I am. I'm not CIA. I know you. We've been friends for years. I know your powers came when you were nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it started, all the voices in your head. And it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized all the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?"

Kotoha, Hank, and Charles all gaped at Logan. Charles never told Hank, Kotoha, or anyone at the mansion from when Kotoha was there about how he dealt with his powers as a kid. "I never told anyone that," Charles gasped.

"No, not yet," Logan replied. "You will."

"What do you want?" Kotoha asked. Everyone else turned to give her a weird look. "I know him. Sort of. Besides, he's telling the truth, as unbelievable as it sounds."

"Someone actually believes me," Logan sighed in relief. "We have to stop Raven. I need your help. _We_ need your help."

"I think I'd like to wake up now," Charles muttered as he walked into the next room.

Kotoha stared after him before she turned her attention back to Hank and Logan. Hank slowly turned back to his human form. "Yeah, I probably should have mentioned that I can control it with the help of the serum," Hank said when his transformation back to his human form was complete.

"You think?" Kotoha asked. "We better follow him. I have a vague idea of what's going on."

"How?" Hank asked as he led the way.

"I read Logan's mind. Remember the paper?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how-"

"If we went through it more - which we probably should have, now that I think about it - there was an article about a project that had to do with giant robots. I'd never heard the word before. Senty-"

"Sentinels," Logan clarified. They were all in the next room and stood across from Charles; who somehow looked worse over the course of less than five minutes.

Logan explained everything that had happened in the future. Kotoha scanned his mind as he talked, and found that Logan was, unfortunately, telling the truth. Would Charles listen to her? Probably not. He was too drunk to listen, let alone think. "Let me see if I have this right," Charles said. "You're saying that they took Raven's power and, what, they weaponized it?"

"She's unique," Hank recalled. Charles agreed.

Logan continued, "In the beginning the Sentinels were just targeting mutants. Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants who'd eventually have mutant children or grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us. It was a slaughter, leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars, I've never seen anything like this. And it all starts with her."

"Let's say for the sake of...sake, that I choose to believe you, that I choose to help you," Charles said.

"For G-d's sake," Kotoha muttered. She didn't usually grow impatient, but Charles was starting to get her patience to run a little thin. This was strange, but a lot had probably changed over the course of the year. Charles was drunk off his ass, but that didn't excuse his attitude overall.

Charles continued, "Raven won't listen to me. No, her heart and soul belongs to someone else now."

"I know," Logan replied. "I know. That's why we're going to need Magneto too." Kotoha gasped. Logan had to have meant to say something else. Maybe he meant to say 'magnets' or 'a magnet' or was attempting another language and failing. There was no way he actually meant Magneto. Logan turned to face Kotoha. "You can check my mind. I'm telling the truth."

"Erik?" Kotoha asked. She exchanged a look with Hank who looked just as confused. Charles barked a laugh. Kotoha asked Logan in Japanese, "You do know where he is, right?"

Logan was amazed that Kotoha remembered he knew Japanese before he replied in the same language, "Yeah. In prison."

"Speak _fucking_ English!" Charles yelled as he laughed harder. He then stopped laughing abruptly and stood up. "That man is where he belongs." Charles began to walk out of the room.

"That's it?" Kotoha asked. She was confused. She looked at Hank and Logan who were also confused. Kotoha hadn't seen the professor in a year, but she had never known him to hate anyone or anything so much. Something more definitely happened in the year she had been gone. It clearly wasn't just Erik that was bothering Charles. "You're just going to walk out? Just like that?"

"Another perceptive one! The only difference being that this one can _barely_ speak English! Top marks!" Charles said in a voice heavy with sarcasm.

Kotoha swallowed hard. This wasn't the professor. This was someone else who had the professor's body and voice. But it definitely wasn't the professor. Charles would never say stuff like that. There had to have been more that had happened over the year that she was gone. Logan could see what was happening and countered, "The Professor I know would never turn his back on someone who lost their path, especially someone he cared about. Nor would he insult the English of a foreigner who was trying their best to learn it."

Charles turned around with an expression of sudden realization on his face. "You know," Charles started, "I think I do remember you now. Yes. We came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm going to say to you what you said to us then." Charles got in Logan's face and slurred, "Go fuck yourself."

Logan angrily grabbed Charles and growled, "Listen to me you, little shit!"

"Logan!" Kotoha gasped. Hank just stood as far away from the situation as he could.

Logan ignored her. "I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die, good people, friends. If you want to wallow in self-pity and do nothing, then you're going to watch the same thing! You understand?"

"We all have to die some time," Charles said. With that, he walked out.

"Told you there was no professor here," Hank muttered as he went back to his lab.

"What happened?" Logan asked in Japanese as he turned to face Kotoha.

Kotoha finally let out all the tears she was holding in. She wasn't sure why she felt so comfortable with Logan. She didn't even know him that well, considering they had only met once. The feeling wasn't a romantic feeling of any kind. But Logan felt like a big brother, in a way. She told him everything that Hank had told her and that it was all she knew. "There's more," Kotoha added in Japanese. "There's more that Hank isn't telling me." Logan sighed. He wished he had the answers. "When you met the professor...did you really tell him-"

"Yeah, I really told him to go fuck himself. Seemed appropriate at the time."

"I won't hold it against you. But, to be fair, you were a little harsh just now. Why did you call him a little shit?"

"Why do you want to know? You have a better idea?"

"I don't usually insult people, but you could have gone with something a little less harsh. Just my opinion." Logan sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I believe you."

"The professor from my time mentioned you."

"What did he say?"

"Something about how you would be able to help me." Kotoha stared at him. "That's literally all he said."

"You're a help. I know he was drunk out of his mind, but that insult about my English was just too far. I'm almost tempted to just speak _only_ Japanese in front of him and _only_ translate for Hank. Give him a real reason to ask me to 'speak _fucking_ English.'" She switched back to English when she said, "At least we can talk in Japanese and he won't have a clue what we're talking about and-"

"I'll help you get her," a voice said from the doorway. Logan and Kotoha looked to see Charles standing in the doorway and Hank was trying to catch up to him. "Not for any of your future...past...whatever shit, but for her."

"Fair enough," Logan said as he shrugged. All Charles needed to do was help.

"I'll tell you this, though. You don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change, to come home? That's splendid. But what makes you think you can change him?"

Kotoha looked at the floor as Logan said, "Because you and Erik sent me back here together."

* * *

**A/N: Again, it practically ripped my heart into pieces writing out some of these parts. I _LOVE_ James McAvoy (fun fact: he's going to be in a movie with Daniel Radcliffe in 2015), and I downright hated making him say those things. I'm totally aware it was OOC, but I'm already writing out some emotional moments. Charles was drunk off his ass. Not trying to excuse his attitude or anything, but when people are drunk, they tend to say a lot of things they don't really mean. I also feel like George Lucas right now, because I have this chapter written and the last chapter written, and everything else is in the form of outlines.**

**Quick trivia bit (slight spoilers; nothing that ruins the movie overall if you haven't seen it): ****Charles (James McAvoy) actually didn't get the line right in _DoFP_. In the movie, Charles said that the line Logan had said in _FC_ was, "Fuck off." But the line Wolverine said in _FC_ was actually, "Go fuck yourself." This didn't really bother me, but it was something I felt should have been looked at during editing or writing or whatever. So I changed it for this story. There are going to be other bits of _DoFP_ changed as well. Warning you in advance. ****Reviews are love! ~kanna**


End file.
